Les conséquences d'une absence
by SiPi-fan
Summary: Si Tsuna venait à les laisser seuls une heure, une petite heure... Qu'adviendrait-il d'eux ?


Disclaimer : Yama et Goku, Dieu est avec eux, sont la propriété (empruntable) de Amano Akira.

Pairing : hum… 8059, quelle surprise.

Bonne lecture.

&&&&&&&

Gokudera Hayato plissa sensuellement ses yeux verts aux reflets dansants et tapota doucement sa cigarette dans le cendrier en onyx pour en faire tomber la cendre. Il sirota paresseusement une gorgée de son gin sans cesser d'observer Yamamoto, volontairement provoquant et accidentellement troublant. Il ignorait que l'excitation de son compagnon croissait peu à peu en observant son air félin et lascif. Il exhala avec désinvolture une bouffée de fumée argentée. Gokudera songeait qu'en exaspérant suffisamment Yamamoto ce dernier partirait et qu'il échapperait ainsi à l'ennui profond que lui inspirait sa présence. Ses yeux balayèrent avec détachement les entrelacs d'ors soigneux du plafond et la lumière vint percuter ses iris, faisant éclater leur unique mélange d'émeraude et de gris orage. Yamamoto frémit et les pupilles venimeuses de Gokudera se posèrent alors sur lui, amusées et cyniques, cependant que le jeune italien appuyait nonchalamment son menton sur sa paume gauche. Une virgule de cheveux irisée barrait sa pommette et dérobait l'attention de Yamamoto, mais Gokudera ne s'en préoccupait pas, se concentrant sur le gêne ostensible du dynamique japonais, dont l'enthousiasme du reste semblait n'être qu'un vieux souvenir tant il était sérieux en cet instant.

Yamamoto Takeshi but une longue et corrosive rasade de son whisky pur malt dans le but illusoire de se donner une contenance. Une moue désabusée couronna sa tentative d'assurance et de virilité. La torsion douloureuse au creux de son estomac s'accentua péniblement. Au travers du halo de fumée sa cigarette, Gokudera le dévisageait avec insolence, le nuage nacré de ses cheveux auréolant la perfection de ses traits d'un charme vaporeux qu'il ne pouvait repousser indéfiniment. Un serveur passa et Yamamoto commanda un autre whisky, demandant d'une voix qu'il espéra la plus neutre possible à son compagnon s'il désirait reprendre quelque chose. Gokudera acquiesça sans un mot et le serveur s'éloigna. Le silence entre eux se densifia. Yamamoto percevait par intermittences les distantes effluves qui émanaient de Gokudera, ce mélange fascinant de musc italien, de tabac et de la senteur capiteuse de sa peau échauffée par l'atmosphère bondée et entêtante de ce bar. Il était captivé. Les cils soyeux qui frangeaient d'argent les prunelles arrogantes exerçaient sur lui, à l'image de la personnalité mystérieuse du jeune homme, un attrait irrésistible. Il les observa quelques instants, avant que son regard ne glissât sur la bouche indolente de son vis-à-vis.

Gokudera Hayato déplaça son verre vide du dos de la main d'un air négligent et accueillit avec une certaine reconnaissance son remplaçant, qu'il s'attela aussitôt à vider. Le gin déroula un ruban velouté dans sa gorge et l'ivresse, sûrement et dangereusement, embrumait son esprit. Le retard de Tsuna était si accablant que, pour la première fois de la soirée, il eut la pensée lucide que le garçon ne viendrait pas. Combien de temps s'agirait-il que Yamamoto et lui attendissent ? L'énergie coutumière de ce sportif stupide s'était émoussée et l'individu qui lui faisait face, prudent quoiqu'attentif, était un étranger dont il n'était pas certain de vouloir faire la connaissance. Du reste, à quoi diable Yamamoto pouvait-il être attentif en pareilles circonstances, si ce n'était au désistement de plus en plus flagrant de leur ami ? A toi, souffla une voix perfide dans un coin de sa tête, c'est à toi qu'il est attentif. Un frémissement parcourut sa peau, courant sur les vertèbres de la nuque aux reins. Dégoût ? Surprise ? Fierté ? Il n'aurait sur le dire.

Yamamoto Takeshi vit les sourcils de Gokudera s'arquer avec circonspection cependant qu'il contemplait les reflets ambrés de sa boisson et, alors qu'il éteignait un doute avec résolution, il s'appliqua à diminuer la quantité d'alcool dans son verre avant d'allumer d'un geste automatique une nouvelle cigarette. Le panache avec lequel il buvait et fumait lui conférait une maturité certaine qui n'était pas sans déstabiliser Yamamoto et une sorte d'avidité vint se mêler à son besoin déjà puissant de s'imprégner de son compagnon. Il était le théâtre d'émotions aussi incontrôlables qu'inédites et il peinait à en trouver le nom. Le phénomène, trop abscons, le déconcertait. Puis, implacable, précise, la réponse le frappa dans un brusque et dur éclair de vérité. Du désir. C'était du désir, un désir étourdissant et animal, qu'il éprouvait en cet instant pour Gokudera, tel un enfant envouté. L'indocile italien venait de commander un verre supplémentaire. La perdition de Yamamoto était à son comble. Tsuna était leur seul lien. Gokudera nourrissait à son égard une vive antipathie. Alors, tout séduisant qu'il fût, Yamamoto n'avait aucune raison d'être attiré par lui. Et pourtant. Le liquide ambré disparut en quelques lampées à la fois gourmandes et désespérés. Yamamoto réalisa qu'il avait une érection.

Gokudera Hayato estimait que se perdre dans l'alcool afin de taire la déréliction était une solution qui en valait une autre pour affronter le regard mordoré que posait Yamamoto sur lui, caressant et néanmoins courtois, gorgé d'une faim millénaire mais équitablement imbibé de respect. C'était comme si Yamamoto et lui avaient déjà été amants, comme s'il le connaissait par cœur et l'aimait. Il repoussa son verre à demi vide d'un geste boudeur d'enfant irascible et alluma une nouvelle cigarette. Il la fit tourner doucement entre son pouce et son index avant d'en aspirer une amère bouffée. Yamamoto et lui. L'idée s'incrustait avec insistance. Séduisante. Déstabilisante. Aguicheuse. Incongrue. Tentatrice. Pathétique. Il était pathétique. Il avait trop bu et il était lassé d'attendre quelqu'un qui ne viendrait pas en compagnie d'une personne qu'il dépréciait, en conséquence de quoi une part aventureuse de lui le poussait à expérimenter. C'était l'endroit rêvé. Des bourgeoises frigides qui comméraient, des hommes d'affaires avec leurs putes russes, des gamins qui dépensaient les salaires des parents, l'air désenchanté et malheureux, et eux. Perdus ensemble. Yamamoto était bien plus beau que ce que son esprit avait enregistré. Ses épaules avaient une ligne ferme et mouvante qui donnait envie de s'y accrocher pour étouffer les velléités de perdition, ses bras musclés tendaient ses vêtements juste ce qu'il fallait pour ouvrir l'appétit quand sa peau, qui semblait mouillée de lumière, l'aiguisait à point. Ses yeux remontèrent furtivement jusqu'à croiser les siens et Gokudera eut l'impression surréaliste de chuter.

Yamamoto Takeshi fut étonné que Gokudera ne se déroba pas, lui offrant son indécision avec une franchise qu'il ne lui soupçonnait pas. Quelque chose avait vraisemblablement désarçonné l'italien et son arrogance coutumière d'intellectuel face à un esprit moindre avait disparu. Ses doigts, longs, fins, gracieux, jouaient nerveusement avec son briquet en argent, lequel produisait un petit claquement agressif à chaque fois qu'il en rabattait le capot. Yamamoto, sans interrompre la miction brûlante de leurs regards – qui semblait en dire tellement sur qui ils étaient et ce qu'ils voulaient qu'elle l'effrayait -, il eut l'audace de saisir l'objet et de le retirer à son propriétaire. Gokudera ne protesta pas. Il se défit lentement de sa veste et retroussa délicatement ses manches. La vision des bras minces épousés par la soie grise inspira à Yamamoto l'envie coupable d'enlacer son compagnon, de respirer pleinement la fragrance de ses cheveux et de poser au creux de son cou, là où devait battre doucement le pouls de Gokudera, un baiser affectueux et chargé de promesses. Il avait le sentiment particulier et flou que cette soirée existait dans l'unique but qu'il constatât combien il était, malgré lui, attaché à Gokudera. Le désir était un premier pas. Tout ce que comportait son sillage était trop ardu à admettre, trop complexe à déchiffrer, trop titanesque à envisager. Il faudrait patienter pour cela.

Gokudera Hayato eut le brusque et humiliant besoin de repousser sa chaise, de se mettre à quatre pattes sous la table, d'ouvrir le pantalon de Yamamoto et de sucer. L'incongruité et la violence de cette aspiration furent une gifle. Il avait toujours nourri un sain fond de mépris à l'égard de Yamamoto. Comment se faisait-il qu'il souhaitât maintenant s'avilir pour son seul plaisir ? Son cœur pulsait à un rythme soutenu. Son corps tout entier, allons, qu'il soit honnête, son cul appelait Yamamoto avec une vigueur qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible. Un lent bourdonnement avait envahi sa tête et brouillait ses pensées. Il y avait les yeux chauds et contemplatifs de Yamamoto, sa bouche qui convoquait la morsure, ses cheveux noirs qu'il froissait, en proie à un stress grandissant, ses joues, sa gorge et sa pomme d'Adam qui, dans un mouvement d'ascension répété, témoignait de combien il se sentait mal à l'aise. Probablement moins que lui, cependant. Après tout, il n'était pas celui qui s'apprêtait à flamber son orgueil dans un tourbillon de pulsions corruptrices. La main de Yamamoto s'abattit à travers la table, précise et forte de sa célérité de sportif talentueux, entravant son poignet dans un étau inviolable. Le battement saccadé des ongles de Gokudera sur le noyer vernis de la table cessa instantanément. La nuance résolue dans le regard du japonais éveillait une crainte larvée en lui mais, bien avant, son désir de sombrer. Et la main libre cueillit le verre, dernier rempart avant le naufrage, et ne le reposa que lorsqu'il fût vide.

Yamamoto Takeshi sentait le pouls agité de Gokudera sous ses doigts, la chaleur de son sang, de sa peau, la douceur de soie, l'étroitesse du poignet… Et il ne parvenait pas à le libérer. Il avait envie de lui dire _tu es à moi, tu es mien, tu m'appartiens_, autant de phrases dont il n'aurait obtenu qu'un rire condescendant et une brève saccade du bras pour signifier que Gokudera Hayato ne sacrifiait pas son indépendance et sa dignité à un imbécile tel que lui. Yamamoto s'astreignit à ne pas omettre la vérité la plus essentielle : Gokudera Hayato le méprisait, Gokudera Hayato était ennuyé et insupporté par lui, Gokudera Hayato le détestait et il n'était ici qu'à titre de complaisance dévouée envers Tsuna. Les gens s'agitaient autour d'eux et pourtant rien d'autre n'importait que Gokudera, son odeur, sa beauté fatale et pécheresse, sa royauté licencieuse d'ange déchu, de prince gâté, d'idole empoisonnée, la force et la séduction qui perçaient dans les yeux clairs et scintillants. Il n'était rien que Yamamoto n'aurait offert, n'aurait sacrifié, n'aurait détruit pour posséder Gokudera et les trésors qu'il recelait. Il voulait l'embrasser à l'en étouffer, se noyer dans une senteur de tabac blond et de gin parce que c'était le goût que devait avoir la folie, parce qu'ils n'étaient saufs aujourd'hui seulement pour n'avoir jamais eu l'occasion de se brûler vraiment. Et si c'était chose faite, désormais ? Et si ils ne pouvaient plus reculer ?

Gokudera Hayato laissa les mots couler hors de sa bouche parce que Yamamoto avait aboli la saine distance qui les empêchait de plonger dans cette luxure vénéneuse, ce vice, cette poix par laquelle leur raison venait de trépasser. « Allons à l'étage. » Yamamoto tressaillit, libéra instinctivement le poigner captif et se redressa en même temps que Gokudera. Il vit les quelques billets négligents qu'il posa près des verres, gisants muets témoins de leur reddition. Son regard tomba sur le sol. La moquette était si épaisse… L'enfant en lui avait envie de planter les doigts dedans et d'y tracer des arabesques décousues. L'adulte inventait seulement des étreintes rageuses et liminaires. Toutes les histoires d'amour ont leur première nuit. Il aurait voulu que celle-ci fût la leur, prélude atypique, introduction heurtée, ciel, n'importe quoi qui soulagerait cette déchirure au bas de son ventre et cette vacante résignée quelque part dans sa poitrine. Un peu de whisky, une heure sacrée à le détailler. Découvrir l'étendue de son affection – était-ce le terme approprié ? – pour Gokudera n'avait pas nécessité d'artifices, juste une honnête confrontation avec lui-même.

Yamamoto Takeshi doutait pourtant. Gokudera Hayato semblait être ce genre de garçons capable de s'envoyer en l'air avec toute la passion que cela supposait et, avec une décontraction non feinte, d'éconduire l'amant empressé au matin. Il était farouche, il était orgueilleux, il était italien, il… Il plaisait si immensément à Yamamoto qu'il dépérirait sans doute de ne pas saisir la chance inouïe de passer une nuit avec lui. Gokudera plaqua Yamamoto contre le premier mur venu, un pan capitonné de velours pourpre, en l'occurrence, qui amortit généreusement le choc. Leurs bouches se trouvèrent avec une violence telle qu'elle les priva momentanément de souffle. Elles s'écharpèrent, se conquirent, cédèrent, recommencèrent et c'était d'une justesse si affolante, si délicieuse, qu'ils gémirent. Les mains Yamamoto, sur les fesses de Gokudera, l'appuyaient contre lui cependant que celles de son compagnon voguaient à travers ses cheveux, les ébouriffaient, les tiraient, les caressaient… Gokudera l'écrasa du regard le plus incendiaire qu'il avait jamais reçu. Ses prunelles étaient gorgées d'un désir criant, son visage entier bouleversé par ce courant qui les charriait tous deux dans ce monde incoercible de plaisir. Cette souffrance partagée, vitale, animale, comme s'ils cherchaient à fuir la réalité, c'était une lame de fond qui ôtait jusqu'à la possibilité même de vivre sans l'autre, à cette minute précise.

Gokudera Hayato était conscient qu'il devait accorder sa confiance à Yamamoto Takeshi. C'était sa pénitence pour la négation si obtuse de tout ce que dissimulait son irritation à son endroit. Il allait expier sa propre stupidité, sa propre puérilité, en se livrant à Yamamoto dans la plus absolue et grandiose crudité de son être. Et si Yamamoto savait recevoir cette forme détournée de présent, s'il l'aimait pendant qu'il le baisait, alors Gokudera Hayato posséderait bien l'intelligence redoutable que l'on disait. Il recula en attirant Yamamoto avec lui, une main crispée sur le col de sa chemise avec autorité. Son dos heurta le mur opposé. Alors il ouvrit son pantalon, le fit glisser avec son boxer le long de ses cuisses et, avec des gestes vifs et efficaces, répéta l'opération avec ceux de Yamamoto. Pas une seule seconde les yeux brun chaud, presque noirs tant la faim les obombrait, ne s'étaient détachés des siens. Il n'avait même pas l'impression qu'ils eussent cillé. Gokudera repoussa la main que Yamamoto portait à sa bouche. Sa sédition sauvage inquiéta passagèrement son amant, puis la compréhension et l'extase l'enveloppèrent simultanément lorsque Gokudera s'empala sur lui, ses jambes serrées au bas de son dos à lui broyer les hanches, ses bras noués avec une ferveur hérétique autour de son cou. Et la prière la plus sublime qu'on lui eût jamais adressée franchit les lèvres malmenées de Gokudera. « Aime-moi. »

Yamamoto Takeshi sentit ses repères s'évanouir. Sa perception se limitait à l'océan turbulent des sensations physiques, l'ondoyance paradisiaque de Gokudera contre lui, la montée lancinante dans sa cage thoracique d'une coulée de lave, concrétisation de ce qui, non n'était pas de l'affection, mais de l'amour, car si ce n'était pas répondre au souhait de l'être magnifique qu'il tenait dans ses bras, si ce n'était pas aimer, alors pourquoi chaque mouvement emplissait son sang de bulles, pourquoi avait-il l'impression utopique que cette étreinte était la réussite majeure de son existence ? Gokudera haletait, suppliait, feulait ; lui criait, grognait, mordait sa gorge et ses clavicules quand le frondeur italien griffait son crâne avec trop d'insistance. Le brasier prit son envol et atteignit son apogée, les cimes tapageuses de l'orgasme le plus éblouissant de sa vie. Yamamoto se demanda un instant s'il n'allait pas en mourir. Gokudera sanglotait, le visage honteusement enfoui contre son torse. Il essuya les larmes avec retenue et prévenance, se gardant de blesser son compagnon. « Je t'ai aimé » chuchota-t-il. Une espièglerie d'enfant animait ses traits et Gokudera eut un sourire qui se voulait moqueur, mais qui était trop attendri pour y parvenir. Pourtant, progressivement, à mesure qu'ils mettaient de l'ordre dans leur tenue, son visage retrouvait l'air de dédain familier. La seule différence lorsqu'ils sortirent de l'hôtel, relativement au moment où ils y étaient entrés, si on exceptait le ciel maintenant noir et les preuves rougissantes qui marbraient leur peau, c'était que les doigts de Gokudera étaient emmêlés aux siens. L'absence de Tsuna, ce jour là, avait fait toute la différence.


End file.
